Bang Crimson
Bang Crimson is a motorcycle racer and member of the Multiverse Fighters Association. She has yet to make a real appearance. She resides in the Fantendoverse but fights in the Multiverse Fighters Association arena when she has a fight. Description Bang Crimson has red hair that is spiked upwards. She wears a pair of blue shades. She has a white shirt and red tie and her jacket has the Dynamo Knuckles, which allow her to control something called "Red Energy", a hot plasma-like substance that drains blood and turns it into fuel for her burning attacks. She has black pants and red shoes. Personality Bang Crimson is fairly energetic, often doing life-risking shit daily. She seems to have an insane amount of luck considering she hasn't died yet. She is also fairly competitive and sees everything as an excuse to prove herself. She respects those who beat her. She flirts with her fellow female fighters/racers, yet hardly gets into serious territory. She is illiterate. Backstory Born as a unwanted child, she was put up for adoption and was raised by a gay male couple who taught her how to fight (to fend off invaders who would attempt to raid their house) and how to ride a motorcycle (so she could do errands quickly). Years later, she became an amazing street fighter and motorcyclist. Powers and Abilities She has no real abilities of her own except expertise over the Dynamo Knuckles. Her Dynamo Knickles can convert liquid like blood or oil into "Red Energy", a hot plasma-like substance that burns like the dickens, however doesn't burn skin or objects, just the sensation of being burnt. The Dynamo Knuckles do not like ice and can take up to five minutes to work again if encased in ice. Appearances Crow vs the World Appears as a boss in the game, with the motive being to finally contain Crow and possibly extension her sister Houbara, who stole a month's supply of food from her in the past. Her stage is a mall located next to a volcano and is fought in the middle of the volcano. Relationships Rachel Harel Flirts with her fairly often, however neither don't really expect to get together. Sometimes Rachel flirts back, but aside from one kiss there's no real chemistry between the two. Izuka Tifft The two briefly dated for two months but broke up as both didn't think it was going to work. Izuka seems more anxious about getting close to anyone she flirts with probably because of this. Rubelline Tifft The two know each other through Bang's brief time with Izuka. Both have major crushes on Rachel, albeit they don't seem to really know about the other's crush on Rachel. Vespa Agalma Doesn't bother to flirt with her but they're close friends. Trophy Information Gallery BangCrimsonExo.png|Bang Crimson as illustrated by . BangCrimsonziegs sketch.png|Bang Crimson by . Trivia *Bang Crimson isn't her real name. It's a show name for when she fights, but she loves the name to the point where she uses it over her real name, which is unknown. Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Females Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Racers Category:Fighters Club Extraordinaire Category:Fighters Category:Illiterate Characters Category:Red Energy Users